Heated Morning
by rEdRoSeSiNaUgUsT
Summary: Ronon and Atlantis' resident Wraith don't want to go to work...so they figure out how to be late...and piss Rodney off. I hate the name 'Todd' so I changed his name to 'Mycha.' Italics are mind communication.


Ronon ran a hand through his Wraith's hair, making him purr in complete contentment. His face was buried in his neck as his body was plastered against his. The Satedan was so relaxed that he couldn't move if he was being bitten.

The green-eyed's other arm was around Mycha's ribs, fingers caressing the silky skin of his back. Both were trying to not wake up and go to work. Ronon especially just wanted to hold his Wraith. He loved the feel of his lean body on his.

Ronon's caress turned to blunt nails scratching down his Wraith's spine. He smirked when it made Mycha sharply hiss and sink his teeth in his neck, right next to his tattoo. The Satedan softly groaned when the teeth were replaced by a warm, wet tongue.

_Don't make me wake up._

_ Then stop scratching my spine. You know I am sensitive there._

_ Yeah, but now I'm gonna have a bite mark. Shep's gonna flip._

_ That is your fault, not mine._

_ Whatever. You just wanted to bite me._

_ That too._

_ Possessive much?_

_ You like my marking._

Ronon snorted, but didn't deny it. Human and Wraith have been in this kind of relationship for a year now, but Mycha still had slight jealousy issues. But, the Satedan was fine with it. It was mostly instinctual for his Wraith.

The green-eyed shifted Mycha until his face was resting against his. He felt the white-haired's hands on his face, claw-like fingernails gently kneading Ronon's skin. Their eyes were mere inches away. His Wraith's golden eyes were almost blinding him in their brightness.

Methodically, Ronon fitted his lips on Mycha's. His Wraith's hands left his face and felt his arms go around his broad shoulders. His legs shifted so he was straddling the green-eyed's hips. The Satedan's arms moved lower so they rested around his Wraith's hips.

Their kissing continued to get more passionate as Mycha's tongue went in his mouth and made Ronon moan. He felt himself harden as his Wraith sensuously taste his mouth. Ronon was relieved when he felt Mycha's answering hardness on his stomach.

_I feel you, my Satedan. What do you wish of me?_

Ronon grew harder until it was almost painful. Mycha's telepathic voice was so seductive he couldn't stand it. In one smooth motion, he had his Wraith flat on his back, hands capturing wrists over his head, and thighs like poles on his hips.

_I want to have you._

_ How?_

_ On your side._

Ronon impatiently undressed them both and rolled Mycha on his side. He pulled up one leg as he rotated his Wraith's hips so both rested on the bed together. The Satedan kneaded his ass before parting the cheeks.

Licking the small, pink pucker hard without remorse, Ronon forced his tongue in the tight ring of muscle. He heard Mycha purr at the roughness he was preparing him. His Wraith liked a little pain mixed with pleasure.

Ronon slapped a cheek hard, feeling satisfaction as he saw the stark redness on the pale greenish skin. Taking his tongue out of Mycha's channel, he liked how the entrance was glistening with his saliva and could see it loosening up.

Resting an arm on his Wraith's lower back, he slowly put two fingers in, making Mycha moan. Ronon wiggled and thrusted his fingers easily in and out of the saliva-slicked hole. He added a third finger when the white-haired was pushing on the fingers.

Ronon started to pick up the pace and found that bundle of nerves when his Wraith arched his back and groaned. Gently removing his fingers, he rolled Mycha on his back and pulled up his legs. Spreading them wide, he caressed the back of his Wraith's thighs in a soothing motion.

_You look gorgeous like this, Mycha._

_ Then what are you waiting for? Take your gorgeous mate fore he needs you._

The Satedan gave the white-haired a scorching look full of desire. Shifting on his knees, he gave his already leaking cock a firm tug as he rubbed his wetness all over his length. In one powerful thrust, he was to the hilt.

Ronon moaned at the feel of Mycha's velvet-soft channel tightening around him in a slick, warm hold. Panting, he waited until his Wraith was trying to impale himself more on his cock before moving. Ronon felt satisfaction and pure, male pride when Mycha started to moan and slightly tremble.

Changing his angle as he leaned down so he was chest-to-chest to his Wraith, he licked his slightly open mouth his tongue. His mate's slitted eyes shot open when he tasted himself. Growling, he leaned up and attacked the Satedan's mouth.

The green-eyed chuckled as his Wraith's bruisingly kissed his mouth. In retaliation, he made his thrusts harder and chuckled when Mycha let go of his mouth to moan. He must have found that bundle of nerves again.

With every thrust, he pushed against it, making his Wraith whimper and tremble with need. Ronon nuzzled the white-haired's throat, breathing in the addicting scent there. He felt Mycha's hard-as-steel cock between their lower stomachs, making the area slick with his pre-ejaculate.

Both were panting hard now. Ronon could feel his Wraith's nails scratching his sides, making him groan. He was going to have angry red lines everywhere. Lifting his head from the sweaty crook of his neck, the Satedan took his Wraith's panting mouth with his own and plunged his tongue in the hot cavern.

He could feel Mycha tensing up now; he was going to come soon. Making up his mind, he suddenly pulled out. His Wraith gasped at the feeling. Golden eyes were filled with confusion and frustration.

_On your stomach, my gorgeous Wraith._

Mycha immediately did and Ronon almost came then, the picture in front of him too much for his state. Ronon helped him on his knees, but pushed his shoulders down so he rested on his elbows, instead of his hands.

Ronon licked his lips at the appealing sight of his Wraith's sweaty, pale back to him. He was going to torture Mycha until he begged for release. He caressed the perfectly round cheeks before thrusting back in.

The Satedan licked the sweat of his Wraith's lower back as he pounded into him. He adjusted his angle when he hit the bundle of nerves again, making his mate arch his back in the most seductive way. Ronon heavily scratched his nails down Mycha's back as he hit his prostate.

The reaction he got was beautiful; a strangled gasp came from his mouth as his back bowed almost painfully and then a broken whimper. Ronon did one more scratch before bracing his hands on Mycha's lower back.

_Please…_

Ronon smirked in triumph even though he himself felt his balls curl up in anticipation. _Please what, babe?_

_ Ronon!_

_ Beg for it, Wraith! _

_ Please allow me release…please, Ronon, please…_

Mycha's husky, whimpering begging was too much for the Satedan. He screamed the word 'release' to his Wraith as he came at the same time with Mycha's ass clenching around him, shooting his seed deep within him. His Wraith collapsed on the bed, knees and legs too weak to hold him up.

Ronon collapsed too, but on his panting, trembling Wraith. He pulled out slowly as he began to soften, making the white-haired hiss. Immediately, his seed started to trickle out of the entrance.

As he got his strength, the green-eyed shifted down his mate's body so his face was in his Wraith's rear. Gently, he pulled the cheeks apart, making him whine. Ronon saw that his hole was red and slightly puffy.

_Do you hurt, Mycha? Tell me._

_ It is but slightly uncomfortable, my Satedan._

Ronon didn't believe him so he gently licked from the start of his crack to his perineum. He felt Mycha fully relax and moan. He circled around the sensitive ring before licking over the entrance softly. He swallowed some of his seed in the process.

_Feeling better?_

_ Very…_

_You like it when I use my tongue more than my fingers, huh?_

_ Like this, yes…_

_ Me too, babe. I love tasting your ass._

The Satedan licked one more long stripe between his cheeks before moving down and nipping gently at the perineum, making Mycha jump. He chuckled at the reaction before he nuzzled his scrotum and licked the sweat and seed off the soft, sticky skin.

_Ronon._

_ Mhmm._

_ As much as I love you cleaning me after our lovemaking, we must go to work before we are late. Rodney will be angry if I do not go._

The Satedan deeply sighed as he gave his Wraith's wrinkled pucker gentle kisses before letting his hold go of his cheeks. Ronon pulled him into his side, eyes gentle.

Speaking out loud since they've started, he murmured, "I know you at _least_ ache. I wasn't exactly gentle this time, babe."

"No matter, my Satedan. I always like a reminder of our lovemaking."

Ronon softly snorted, but inwardly smug pride welled up. Caressing his mate's sore backside, he said, "Sitting down is gonna be a bitch though. At least stand for the most part today."

"Yes, Ronon."

The Satedan chuckled before letting go of his Wraith for a moment to stand. Before Mycha made a move to follow him, he gently pulled him into an embrace. Nuzzling the soft, white hair, Ronon murmured, "Let me take care of you, Mycha."

As he walked to the bathroom, his Wraith started softly purring. Relunctly, Ronon set his mate down to turn on the shower. He was pleasantly surprised when he felt a warm, wet tongue licking the drying sweat off his back.

Ronon turned around and pulled his mate closer. Soft, slitted golden eyes stared up at him with so much affection and love that it made his heart ache. He took his Wraith's mouth gently, thinking about how perfect Mycha's lean, slighter body molded into his broader, muscular one.

_I love you, Ronon._

_ Love you too, Mycha. Now c'mon, shower, before Rodney has an aneurism. I'm pretty sure we're so late._

Ronon slowly broke the kiss and helped his purring mate in.


End file.
